Asteroid Settlement
This is not even close to a plotline yet. Believe me, it is not. But it is a (distant) future possibility, and idleness leads to playing around with the D&D system... THE ASTEROID A large, round asteroid (16 miles circumference), it slowly rolls on its own axis, such that a single side is always facing the sun. That side is dominated by enormous, towering super-trees, vegetation capable of not only surviving constant irradiation from the sun, but thriving on it, drawing nourishment and growth from the constant energy. At both ends of the asteroid (The absolute sun-side and the absolute night-side) there are holes. The sun-side is initially completely overgrown with trees, but there nonetheless. The holes lead into the asteroid's hollow interior, where gravity obligingly faces the other way, allowing a person to casually walk around the inside of the hollow sphere. A small tilt on the asteroid means that light filtering in through the trees from the sun-side gives the interior of the asteroid a day-night cycle - more akin to a day-twilight cycle, as light reflecting in from the other side does keep the entire interior gently lit at all times. There are faint indentations on the nightside opening. Due to their size, they cannot be seen by one standing on the surface, and due to the darkness they are not easily seen from space - but a huge etching on the shape of three leaves was drawn on the surface, as if a signature or claiming mark. By carefully maintaining the trees on the light side, it is possible to guarantee a steady flow of light into the hollow inside, which makes the growth of normal plant-life possible. Thus, logging (in truth - pruning gigantic branches) takes place on the light side, most of the actual settling takes place around the opening on the dark side, and farming can take place along the interior. COMMUNITY OVERVIEW High Chondath (Placeholder Name) Asteroid Settlement, population 2.200. Balance: 9460 GP into the treasury per month LAWS Government Develop *Constitutional Monarchy - hereditary, powers balanced by an assembly *Absolute Cognatic inheritance, as appointed by ruling parent (if no clear appointment, then the city assembly chooses from among the heirs with a plurality vote) * Assembly: 7 representatives drawn from the population, a supermajority can overrule the ruler’s wishes. Where there is no dispute, a majority vote enacts policies (minimum: 4). As population grows, more representatives are added up to 21 Assembly Election Develop *Each citizen appoints a representative and (optionally) up to two fallback representative *All votes are tallied. The candidate with the least votes is eliminated. If any vote for this candidate includes a fallback representative, the vote is passed on to the fallback *Candidates with least votes (And fallback votes) are removed until the amount of candidates left equals the number of seats *Term length: 5 years. Indefinite re-elections are accepted Citizenship In order to be a citizen, at least one of these conditions must be met: #Reside in the city primarily (Minimum of ⅔ of the time) for 5 years #Conclude Essential Education within the city (Minimum: two years) #Serve a minimum of 6 months in the armed forces Immigration There are no restrictions, but some benefits are restricted to citizens: *Voting *Land Ownership (Leasing is accepted) *Promotion past Centurion rank in armed forces *Free School, Library and Academy *Free Health *Free Legal Aid *Housing assistance (From Public Works fund) Slavery Ownership of sentients is legal, but restricted *Slaves cannot be citizens *Slaves are protected by all laws that apply to free people, as well as property laws *The state cannot own slaves (Individuals working -for- the state could, though) *Those born in slavery are born as freedman, it is the responsibility of the parent's master to provide for them City Guard Develop Level 3 Warriors What rights, what duties? How much oversight, how much power, how much involvement? About 3% of population in the long run Is the domestic branch of the armed forces, focused in community policing and well-being. Armed Forces Develop Mercenary army (Offshore working contracts, about 22.5% of population in the long term) Local defense force (About 2.5% of population in the long term) Is the foreign-focused branch of the armed forces. Generally rougher individuals, focused on the art of war, not on peacekeeping. Composition: * Units of 100 men, divided into 10 groups of 10 soldiers * Each Unit has a leader (Hence, a Unit's composition is 99 soldiers +1 leader) * Units are typically organized into legions of 1000 which are then contracted out Soldiers are level 6 Warriors (36 GP/month base salary) Leaders are 9 Warrior (54GP/month base salary) Legion base salary: 36.540 GP Education By law, free education is offered to the population. It is split into three forms of education: Essential Education (EE): *4 sequential courses, each one 6 month in duration *It is possible to fail a course (And have to take it again) *Course is 32 hours per tenday (4h/day, 8 days per tenday) *40-student classes, starting once per year (Hence, two classes per semester) Advanced Education (AE): *6 sequential courses, each one 6 month in duration. *It is possible to fail a course *Course is 48 hours per tenday (6h/day, 8 days per tenday) *20-student classes, starting once every 3 years *Only takes students who have completed Essential Education (or equivalent) Professional Education (PE): *From one to 4 courses (depending on the profession) *It is possible to fail a course *Courses are between 16 and 32 hours per tenday *Classes are between 10 and 60 students *Focus on developing a specific, professionalizing skill *Varied level of previous education required (Essential, Advanced or None) *Examples: **Smithing (4 courses, 16 hours, 20-student) **Basic Construction (2 courses, 32 hours, 60-student) **Engineering/Architecture (4 courses, 32 hours, 20-student, EE required) **Alchemy (4 courses, 32 hours, 10-student, AE required) **Cooking (1 course, 16 hours, 40-student) **Animal Breeding/Tending (4 courses, 16 hours, 20-student) **Manners/Court Behavior (1 course, 16 hours, 20-student, EE required) **Strategy and tactics (4 courses, 32 hours, 10-student, EE required) **Logistics (4 courses, 32 hours, 10-student, EE required) **Theology (2 courses, 16 hours, 20-student, EE required) **Law (4 courses, 32 hours, 20-student, AE required) **Medicine (4 courses, 32 hours, 20-student, AE required) **Philosophy (2 courses, 16 hours, 10-student, AE required) **History (4 courses, 16 hours, 40-student, AE required) **Music (2 courses, 16 hours, 10-student, EE required) **Art (2 courses, 16 hours, 10-student, EE-required) **Political Science (4 courses, 32 hours, 10-student, AE-required) *Not all courses are always available (New courses start as large-enough groups of students show interest) POPULATION Starting 2200: : 900 Chondathan : 1000 Calishite : 300 Other Initial boom to 4000: : 1500 Chondathan (growth: 2.2%) : 2000 Calishite (growth: 1.8%) : 500 Other (Mostly elves and half-elves) Population at 20k: : 4000 Chondathans (1100 immigrants) (20%) : 4000 Calishite (900 immigrants) (20%) : 1500 Zakharans (7.5%) : 1500 Shou (7.5%) : 1000 Elves (5%) : 1000 "Secondary" (Non-Akanul) Chondathans (5%) : 1000 Imaskari (5%) : 1000 Mulan (5%) : 1000 Illuskan (5%) : 500 Damaran (2.5%) : 500 Tethyrian (2.5%) : 500 Dwarves (2.5%) : 500 Half-Elves (2.5%) : 300 Halflings (1.5%) : 200 Gnomes (1%) : 1500 Other (7.5%) BUDGET Balance: +11483 GP/month Law and Order : City Guard: 1800 GP : Disputes: The Assembly are well-paid to adjudicate public disputes: 700 GP : LAW AND ORDER TOTAL: 2500 GP State Services : Home Legion: 100 soldiers on Fort Duty, 100 on paid leave: 4867GP : Farming Support: Training, tools, land grants and irrigation aid given to farmers: 600 GP : Education: 10 exceptional tutors hired to teach citizens as well as visitors: 900 GP : Academy: 4 talented individuals hired to teach magic or psionics: 2000 GP : Library: Budget for the maintenance of a library, and acquisition of new books: 300 GP : Health: A cleric and two apothecaries: 90 GP : Legal Support: 4 talented barristers who aid citizens in local as well as foreign legal disputes: 120 GP : Pensions: Economic aid for cripples and citizens over 60: 450 GP : Logging Company: Monopolistic company that provides building material for the city as well as for the shipwrights: 450 GP : Public Works: Public housing, as well as development of public spaces: 700 GP : STATE SERVICES TOTAL: 10477GP Taxation and income : Sapphire Crescent: Income (After all expenses are paid) of a 1000-man elite mercenary company: 1800 GP : Shipwright Company: State-owned, staffed by Believers, materials supplied by the logging company: 19650 GP : Trading Company: State-owned, managed and staffed by locals and granted two ships to operate: 2390 GP : Land Tax: 5 SP+ per privately owned household, per month: 30 GP : Land leases: Leasing land for non-citizens: 20 GP : Business Income tax: 5% profit tax on businesses: 100 GP : Dock tax: 3 GP tax per tenday a ship remains docked: 20 GP : Slave tax: 1 GP per tenday per slave. If not paid, the slave is freed. Tax applied on any ship that docks: 50 GP : Weapon tax: 2 SP per martial weapon owned per month: 100 GP : Substance tax: 5 SP per load of substance brought into the asteroid (e.g.: per barrel of ale): 300 GP : TOTAL INCOME: 24460 GP COMPANIES Logging Shipwright Shipping Capital: High Resources: High Risk: High Primary Skill: Profession (merchant) Secondary Skills: Diplomacy, Knowledge (geography) Location: Town Initial Investment: 116000 GP (A ship and its helm) Additional Investment: 80000 GP (A second (smaller) ship and (minor) helm) Profit Check: +10 (take 10), +15 Skill Ranks, +3 stat, +3 focus, +1 secondary skills, +1 guild membership, +2 work hours, +2 Business savvy, -4 resource, -4 risk, +50 upgrades, +2 partner Profit Check Income Result: 2800 GP Manager cost: 110 GP Specialist cost: 45 GP Extra staff costs: 250 GP Monthly Result: 2390 GP Land Area Notes Inner sphere: 10 mile diameter (1 mile crust) Surface Area: 452 Square Miles Maximum City Area (1/3 of surface): 150 Square Miles Maximum Farming Area (Half of inner sphere): 150 Square Miles Maximum population as per different levels of urbanization: 200 people per square mile (mildly depopulated): 30.000 1000 people per square mile (fairly urbanized): 150.000 4000 people per square mile (urbanized): 600.000 10000 people per square mile (magic required): 1.500.000 30000 people per square mile (modern city): 4.500.000 50000 people per square mile (very dense modern city): 7.500.000 Nar Shadaa-Lite (Complete coverage inside and out, dense modern city): 37.600.000 Nar Shadaa (Complete coverage, densest city on Earth): 82.720.000 -- Possibly outpopulates Toril Return to Home